Can You find it in your heart?
by JeltimaBIvory
Summary: A bit of Fai's forgotten past from Celes catching up with him. Not good at summaries. Please Review! FaixOC
1. A Witching

**Moonlight Dreams **

**I never thought the day would come, through the portal I saw my beloved Fai, my magician, my friend, my love. Yuko repeated her statement, "I will only transport you once to Fai, then you must find the courage on your own to go to the group, Mokona will take you from there." I only could nod my head, words could never describe the feelings I felt looking at him. I was afraid a tear would drop if I moved an inch. "Yuko-" I started. "Say no more child, you deserve this wish. Just use it wisely." I stepped into the portal, rubbing my jet stone, "Yuko, I-, I owe you." She smiled as I stepped through the doorway, my Fai awaited**

**

* * *

**

_Lights began to flash, streetlights? Sunlight? No, this was different, a magical kind of flash. Strong magic!_

**Howling Wings**

Thump! I began to fall slowly down the hill. Harsh landing, "wait, is this a hill or a mountain?" I began to wonder out loud as I continued to roll, being jabbed in the side with a sharp stone. "Ah!" I started to screech as my feet were trying to finding ways to stop myself from falling to far. Too late, I thrust my dagger into the steep cliff. Looking down the cliff, I just then realized how close I was, to death.

Slowly I grasped the rocks. Slowly, somehow, I stood on solid ground. Brushing a stray hair back into my cloak, I smoothed out my clothes. My bag was still on the ground, though a little torn when my jet stone began to pulse. Next, I heard the voices.

"C'mon!" this voice was deep, low, and had a bit of annoyance in it. "I think I see a light that way."

"That's too far, Sakura needs a rest." This voice, a young boy, defiantly was caring about this "Sakura".

"Kurogane, Syaoran's right, Sakura needs a rest. We all do infact, there seems to be a flat end up ahead. Let's take a rest there and continue on in the morning." That voice, that was it! Fai, oh Fai! How my heart hopes to see you once again let alone hear your voice.

Moving my weight to my other foot, I could practically tell what was going to happen. "SNAP!" and the twig broke.

"What was that?" The boy, Syoaran apparently said. I could feel the tension begin in the small group as they began to worry.

"I'll find out, Syoaran come, Fai will stay with Sakura." The gruff voice replied, this must be Kurogane.

"Ok, be careful though." This voice, anxious and worried, must be the girl, sounding soft and loving. Everything I'm not.

That's when I heard the hurried footsteps coming down the path. Taking my bow and arrows out of the bag, I knew I needed to show these travelers that I even if I was here to be peaceful, I wouldn't give up without a fight.


	2. Welcomed

The Meeting

The footsteps hurried down the path, carefully drawing the bow, I started to aim where in a second they'd appear. My dagger in its sheath, I was ready for open combat if it was truly to corrupt.

Tap, tap, and tap. Tap, tap, and tap.

"I hear something Kurogane." Syoaran said the voice was so close I could tell where it would end up… There!

A boy with short brown hair stumbled in to the scene waving a sword. My jet-black cape pulled tightly, concealing my face and my arrow was drawn with dagger ready to be pulled when a tall, shaggy-headed gruff man arrived.

"So, Syoaran, Kurogane, how nice of you to arrive." I had put on my iciest voice to scare them. I could tell it worked.

"How do you know our names?" Syoaran asked.

"Simple when it comes to how much you blabber." I replied.

"Ahhh!" Kurogane leapt at me from behind. He snuck up behind me, but it only caused him to fall in the snow. Slow, everyone is compared to me. And my ego.

I shot my arrow, hitting Kurogane in the shoulder. But that didn't stop Syoaran from catching me in behind and holding me at blade-point.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"You wouldn't understand, a kid like you." I answered.

"Tie her up and take her to camp, we'll question her there." Kurogane had jutted in.

"No no no. No tying me up, I'll walk." And that's how it was, step by step until I reached the clearing when I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"Please, let Fai remember, let him know me as I truly was."

* * *

I was thrown onto a rock as they entered their make-shift camp.

"Sakura!" Syoaran yelled. "Fai! We got 'em" A moaning followed, almost feminine but in a younger, higher-pitched voice. Mokona.

"Syoaran, who's behind you? ." The urgency in Mokona's voice was clear and aware of the stranger's presence.

Pulling my cape tighter around my face, I stood and entered the traveler's make-shift camp. There was Fai, and Sakura, and... Oh! Fai had an eye-patch. This was definitely something Yuko left out.

"I'm sorry If we trubled you but i'm afriad we're all on edge at the moment. By the way, i'm Fai, Fai D. Flourite. That dark cloud over there is Kuro-puu," I could see him scowl at that name, "The lovely Lady over there is Sakura-chan and next to her is Syoaran." I nodded but couldn't lift my gaze from him. More importantly, his eye.

"Ah, I see you staring at my patch. It's nothing really, just an accident. By the way, what may your name be?"

"Jet, Jeltima B. Ivory to be formal." At that moment, I could _feel_ the color drain out of Fai's face.


	3. My Flashback

**My blonde hair waved in the wind but that was the only sign of life. Tears began to run down my face as I shrank to the ground. How could she be here? She was dead.**

**

* * *

**

**Dark Whispers**

"No" he moaned, I should have known. According to him, I was a ghost, a corpse, a spirit to haunt him for losing my life.

"Fai" I began "It's me. Jet. Your friend. I'm re-"

"No your not." You can't be, you died before my very eyes.

"Well, maybe since one's gone you forgot." I couldn't stand him being logical. "Remember Wildfire and all the fun we had?" It was my greatest memory, the first time I saw him, he didn't look like the greatest monster slayer sent to save us. No, he was a regular boy with too much love for his people.

* * *

"Jet! Jet! I saw him! I really did!" Thames was running up the path to my house. "It was him, I know it! He was riding through the village to Morrow Falls to get the serpent demon!" Ever since Thames's father died, his mother asked if I could look over him every once and a while. Now he was obsesd with the King's sucssesor, the new monster slayer said to do magyik for a good cause, helpless villagers torn by monsters. If you ask me, he's got a pretty big ego to brag everywhere.

"Thames! What were you doing following him? Your mother must be frantic!" I replyed. Poor women, she was so young with her little daughter to look after too. But Thames wasn't listening.

"He had blonde hair! Blonde! and his eyes were blue like jewels not like the red eyes people told me he would have." he seemed to suspect me of feeding him that lie. Guilty. "And he rode through the village on a big white stallion! He also waved!"

"Grey, there's no such thing as a white horse." Sometimes I swear he didn't listen. " I bet he didn't wave either, he was trying to be snotty like we're lower."

"Well I'm gonna see if he got the snake-thing and see if I can get a scale! Maybe I can get him to come see you!" he rushed off without a trace.

* * *

An hour later, Thames came back, riding on a big grey stallion in front of the most beautiful man I ever saw. The horse was limping.

"See Jet! I told you he'd come!


	4. A Friendship

**Chapter 4**

**"And what could be this fine maiden's name?" His blonde hair waved as he got down, walking towords me, he**

**"My name's Jet," what else could I say?" And you are, um..., Blonde!" _Stupid Stupid Stupid!_**

**"Yes and you hair is red. This young boy said you could help me with a problem." I looked down at Thames and he grinned. It was an unusual sight to see the glum boy look so mischievous. **

**"And what could be this problem that I can fix?" he looked down at the ground as he answered.**

**"I need a friend."**

**

* * *

**"Hey, Wait up!" we galloped to the edge of the falls where coming up was a cliff with a steep drop. "Slow down!"

Like a rock, he stopped and jumped down from the stallion's back onto the cold, hard rock.

"Come on! This is what I wanted to show you." As I neared, he stretched his hand out across the cliff. It was a amazing view. The Ember Mountains were softly painted across the the fiery sky as night began to fall. The lush green fields looked like they were part of the god's picture of the world. Morrow village was there as well as Ashura-o's castle which stood out like a gem in coal. Far away across from us wast the Eastern Shadowlands where snow would never touch and anyone could be lost leaving only there shadow. The Shadowlands were in the shadow of the Ember mountains, causing them to look especially dark and evil in a beautiful manner.

"It's simply breathtaking. Ah-" I started as Fai pulled me to the ground to sit with him. His eyes froze my voice and he whispered one word. "Watch."

The sun slowly sank and suddenly there was a flash of green, highlighting the land of Celes in a total green haze. When I looked again, the moon was already rising to take it's place.

I forgot my coat so I began to shiver untill Fai brought his arm around me. we sat there untill is was so silent you couldn't here any sound except the waterfall rushing.

As my mind wandered off into sleep, I felt his lips touch my ear.

"Jet, I love you." And my mind fell blank into the mysteries of sleep.

* * *

Ten days later a gaurd from the central palace came to my door.

"On behave of His majesty the King and Prince Fai, you are hereby invited to a dinner at the snow palace today."

Let's see how this goes...


	5. Troubled

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for all you readers who added this story to their favorites. Your reviews are what keep me going. If there is anything you really want to see in this story, just tell me and I'll try to work it in. (sorry if the beginning is sad but I was listening to 100 years by fiveforfighting so that set the mood.)**

* * *

"Fai, are you sure we should have invited her here?" Ashura looked at me. He can read my mind. I still wasn't sure if Jet belonged in the castle, but I think Ashura would like her as much as I do.

"Yes. You'll take that back when you see her, her hair is like a mane of fire!" I smiled, remembering carrying Jet home after I finally told her I love her. That was years ago, it couldn't have only been ten days. Ashura saw my smile and grinned in spite of himself.

"I'm glad you have another friend than just walking around in these empty halls with me." Ashura said slowly stopped grinning. I went up to hug him but he just looked down at the fraying end of my robe where I was burned yesterday. "You grew up too fast." he whispered partly to me and partly to hear himself. A sliver of a tear shown in his eye but quickly disappeared as the guard announced Jet's arrival.

* * *

I walked into a palace. The kind you would find in pictures of books, elegant and beautiful, yet creepy and silent. A long carpet showered with snow from recent travels melted under my feet. At the end there was a door, leading into the endless posobilities of what lied ahead.

"Welcome my daughter, fellow folower of the land, I humbly invite you to dine with us tonight."

* * *

At the end of the meal, the gaurd rushed in to see Ashura.

"the Western border was ransacked and was burned by bandits. The peole call for help, many were burned alive."

"I'll go." Ashura looked at me.

"But Fai-."

"So will I." Jet said. Ashura and I stared and the gaurd gasped. "It's my town we're talking about, and i have a duty as well as you to protect it.

* * *

I was back from my flashback but I remebered, that was my fatal move. Right after that i was almost burned alive, but fell into a new world with Yuko, with the help of the man named Fei Wong Reed as she tells me. he sent a potal to save me, but this treoubles Yuko in a way I cannot tell.

"Fai, It's really me." The presure and loss of blood from the battle turned into a blackout.

* * *

"What do you think of that girl, Mage? Was she someone you knew." Kurogane asked me. I thought but the answer was now clear.

"Yes I knew her, and yes, she is a threat."


	6. A New World

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine!" I woke up to a very excited Mokona bouncing on my face. "it's new day in a new world!"

"When did we leave?" I asked. Mabye I had been asleep for too long. Did they ditch me in another world?

"I don't know, and I can't find Fai, Kurogane or Sakura!" Mokona burst into tears. "It's all my fault again!"

"What? Mokona, it's not your fault. Where we land and who we're with just happens. What about the other boy, Syoaran. Do you know where he is?" This was just strange. Why would we be split up? Did Yuko plan this, or was it Fei? Those were the only people who I knew of that can meddle with time.

"Syoaran is out searching for Sakura." Mokona stopped crying. "Jet, where are we?" Then a person came up behind us and replied.

"This is Tokyo".

* * *

Syoaran had looked everywhere for Sakura and the rest of the group but there were no sightings of visitors or strange things. We were able to find a nice couple to take us in for the night but i was hard to sleep. I lay awake through the night, listening to Mokona's rhythmic snores and Syoaran's restlessness. I could only wonder what sort of trouble Fai and that ninja got into...

* * *

"Bastard!" Kurogane chased Fai down the streets waving his fist. "Give me back my sword!"

"You got to catch me first!" Fai ran down the streets until he turned the corner and fell smack into a very large, scary, familiar-looking guy.

* * *

**I am sooooooooo sorry this is so short but i will now be updating every week. (i'll try at least! XP)**

**Thx to everyone who added my story to favorites again, your the reason I keep writing.**


	7. Seshiro's Here Too?

_**Okay, so I haven't written in a while but Someone (my sister) got a virus on my computer and it deleted all the files. Sorry but the story was almost complete but here it is re-written:**_

* * *

Time seemed to stop.

"Seshiro-san!" Fai spit. "How nice of you to join us."

"My pleasure, Now where's Syaoran?" Seshiro retorted with the same tone. Kurogane came up behind him. Drawing his sword from Fai, he said one thing, and one thing only.

"Leave." The blade touched his neck. "Now." Seshiro took a step back and kicked the blade from Kurogane's hand.

"He's not here, but a feather is." Time seemed to start again and Seshiro was lost. Both ninja and magician looked at each other,

"We have to warn Syaoran."

* * *

The black sky was like a blanket that covered the city with the only contrast being Jet's bright red hair which showed once she took her hood off from the hot and humid weather. They were in a common campsite where they were one of the only ones camping except for to college aged boys who camped nearby, one with black hair, and the other was a sandy blonde. They had shown them around the day before as well as this campsite where we could stay for free. While Syaoran laid down to sleep, Jet sat on the top of a nearby hill to be alone.

"Syaoran?" Mokona leaned close, "are you awake?"

"Yes Mokona, what is it?"

"I forgot to tell you, there IS a feather in this world, but it's closer to where i can feel the others" Syaoran paled, then got very mad.

"**YOU KNEW WHERE SAKURA WAS ALL THIS TIME????**" Mokona turned away,

I couldn't tell where they were, just that they were nearby, like close at the same time far away." Syoaran sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"There's something else," Mokona turned back to Syaoran and he lifted his head a bit. "Jet's feeling lonesome," motioning to the figure coming down the hill, Mokona's voice changed to a whisper, "I can tell, I can't feel her feelings but looking at her eyes i can tell something is wrong from the moment we met her."

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter but i got Mid-Terms next week, that's a GOOD thing 'cause it means no homework and more time to type. If you care, I sprained my wrist a while back so it's hard to write with a brace on but i will get more published since i have the rest of the week off. I will try to get the next chapter in before Wednesday so we'll see how it works out.**

**Thanks!**

**~Jet**


	8. A Note to my Readers

**A note to my readers of Can You find it in your heart: I will be erasing chapters six and seven in hopes of a better story.**

**~Jet**


End file.
